Sanando las heridas del pasado
by Neferetc
Summary: La guerra está en su punto más álgido. ¿Podrán vencer a Madara? La vida o muerte de Naruto y Sasuke equivaldría ganar o perder esta batalla.


**Notas de la autora**: Contiene algunos _spoiler_ de los últimos capítulos del manga, lo he intentado hacer lo más verídico posible. Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y críticas constructivas. Va dedicado a todas aquelllas escritoras de fics que admiro, que cuando las leo, me entran ganas de escribir unas historia tan buena como la de ellas.

_**Disclaimer: Narauto no me pertenece, son propiedad de Kishi.**_

* * *

**Sanando las heridas del pasado**

**_"Nunca sabes cuan fuerte eres hasta que ser fuerte es la única elección que tienes. Y cuando esto sucede, eres intocable." C. Palahniuk_**

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente. Lo único que recordaba era la cara de Naruto y Sasuke cuando se adelantó para abrir una brecha, una abertura para darles una oportunidad de atacar, y sintió como el bastón creado de la sustancia negra de Madara le atravesaba. En ese instante, sus compañeros la volvieron a salvar, evitando que éste le volviera a dañar, y el sello perdiera su utilidad. Naruto la cogió en brazos, alejándola del peligro; Sasuke golpeó con fuerza el bastón, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. Su herida se regeneró más rápido de lo que había previsto; era la primera vez que utilizaba esa técnica, Fuerza de un Centenar, era el jutsu que había dominado hace poco, por algo era la alumna de Tsunade.

Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke no sabían cómo pararle los pies. Madara ya había conseguido el ojo de Obito, por lo tanto, su poder era ilimitado y el alcance de su maldad era infinito. Todo el rencor que el Uchiha llevaba en su corazón, su arrogancia, su prepotencia, su ira…era debido al amor que profesaba a su hermano fallecido; y ese amor, convertido en odio, era lo que le daba ese poder descomunal, además de tener al shinju, la Bestia de Diez Colas, dentro de él.

Madara alzó sus ojos a la luna y ahí comenzó el principio del fin. Lanzó el Tsukuyomi Infinito y todos cayeron en el hechizo. Vio como del suelo brotaban raíces, que envolvían a todos los shinobis de la alianza, robando su fuerza vital; parecían capullos a punto de florecer. Ellos estuvieron a salvo de caer en la ilusión gracias a Sasuke. Ahora era el momento de pensar en cómo harían retroceder al Dios Árbol y en vencer a Madara.

Sus compañeros se prepararon para atacar. Todos estaban en sus posiciones. Naruto y Sasuke entraron en modo ermitaño, junto con sus invocaciones y el poder del viejo Sabio de los Seis Caminos. Empezaron una lucha infernal.

Kakashi luchaba contra las sombras que iban apareciendo, estaba demasiado débil, apenas le quedaba chakra para seguir luchando, y sus movimientos se volvían lentos, pues su ojo ya no poseía el sharigan. Madara le robó el sharingan sin siquier poder hacer nada para impedirlo.

Una sombra la atacó con violencia, desplazándola del Susanno de Sasuke. Podía caer en el genjutsu, atraparla alguna raíz y ya no ser útil al equipo. No podía permitirlo. Y eso era lo último que recordaba.

La lluvia le mojaba la cara, recordándole que todavía era capaz de moverse, de sentir. No todo estaba perdido, aún podía hacer algo. Sus niveles de chakra se habían regenerado tras perder la consciencia, por lo tanto, apreciaba su energía espiritual y física recorrer cada célula de su organismo; vislumbró mentalmente los 361 puntos de chakra, almacenando una parte en su frente. Se hizo un reconocimiento médico, analizando y chequeando cada músculo, hueso y órgano de su cuerpo. Se puso de pie, gólpeando la tierra con ímpetu, deseosa de reencontrarse con ellos.

Con dificultad reconoció el lugar donde se hallaba, sus compañeros tenían que encontrarse a unos dos mil metros, justo encima del acantilado. Una vez que superara la etapa montañosa, daría de bruces con el lago y de ahí escalaría para reencontrarse con ellos. Las rocas se deshacían con facilidad, impidiéndole avanzar tan rápido como quería, a cada metro aparecía una nueva montaña, aunque éstas estaban agrietadas y del centro aparecían las ramas del Dios Árbol; tenía que andar con cuidado, un paso en falso significaría su fin.

Las nubes le obstaculizaban la visión, tenía que concentrarse para no caer en una trampa. Sin embargo, una imagen de Neji le vino a la mente. El prodigio de la familia Hyuuga había perecido en el campo de batalla, sacrificando su vida por salvar a Hinata y Naruto. No pudo hacer nada por salvarlo, ni siquiera lo intentó, dejó que la vida del genio se apagara lentamente. Intentó apartar de su cabeza los ojos blancos y, sin darse cuenta, tropezó cayendo encima de algo blando. Al mirar sobre que había caído, tuvo que reprimir las ganas de gritar. Ahí se hallaba Neji. Su tez estaba más blanca de lo habitual, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, su piel estaba helada; pero sintió un pequeño punto de calor en el pecho de él. Agachó su cabeza, para cerciorarse que no se trataba de una ilusión, escuchó el latir, débil y pausado, del corazón.

—No puede ser. La marca de la frente desapareció. Todos te dieron por muerto. —Suspiró. Se agarró el pelo con la bandana. —Tengo que salvarte, o al menos, mantenerte con vida hasta que todo esto haya acabado.

Junto sus palmas emitiendo una luz verde, intentando recomponer las células. Visualizó mentalmente el cuerpo del ninja. Tenía varias perforaciones: una cerca del lado izquierdo del pecho; otra en el pulmón derecho; en el hígado, cerca del bazo; en la rodilla; y por último, en el pie. Era un milagro que aún viviese… si su frente estaba completamente libre de sello, eso sólo podía implicar que realmente si falleció.

—¿Cómo?¿Alucinaba?. —No podía perder el tiempo divagando, tenía que actuar y rápido. Tendría que realizar la técnica de estimulación célular, activando las células del cuerpo simultáneamente, así podría ir regenerando los huesos óseos. Los órganos intentaría repararlos individualmente. Intensificó más el chakra, quería acelerar el proceso y no perder la única oportunidad que tenía para dejarle estable. Hizo un par de sellos con sus manos, apareciendo varias Sakura, y todas juntas pusieron sus manos alrededor del cuerpo de Neji, emanando una gran cantidad de chakra. Podía perder la conciencia, pero poco le importaba, no podía dejarle en aquel estado; ya se arrepentía de no haberle ayudado en su momento, pero ahora las cosas iban a cambiar.

—Por fin. —Gritó. Lo había conseguido. No podía detenerse más tiempo, tenía que llegar hasta donde estaban sus compañeros.

Cuando iba a marchar, Neji le cogió la mano, abrió sus grandes ojos blancos. Su boca esbozó una mueca de dolor.

—¿Por qué? — Susurró. Su mirada se intensificó, haciendo que la ojiverde se pusiera nerviosa.

—No podía permitir que te murieras en mis brazos. Mi deber como médico es curarte. —Agachó la cabeza, dubitativa. Algo no iba bien, intentaba analizar la situación y algo se le escapaba a su comprensión. ¿Cómo era posible que siguiera vivo? Ella le vio tirado en el suelo, junto con otros shinobis… Ahora empezaba a comprender.

—Gracias, Sakura. Pero ahora tienes que volver a la realidad, tienes que ayudar a Naruto a parar a Madara, no dejes que mi muerte haya sido en vano. Ayúdale. — Declaró.

—Neji...gracias —Lloró. —Es hora de reunirme con los chicos.

Concentró gran cantidad de chakra alrededor de su cuerpo y lo liberó. Salió del capullo blanco en el que se encontraba encerrada. A unos pocos metros de ella, se hallaba Teten malherida. Se aproximó con cautela, haciéndole un chequeo médico. Empezó a curarla.

—Sakura. —Pronunció su nombre al verla. La miró una y otra vez, intentando ver si podía confíar o no en ella, si era realmente la alumna de la vieja Tsunade.

—Tenten, no te preocupes. Ya te he sanado todas las heridas. Acabo de salir de la ilusión de Madara, me tenía encerrada. No sé cuándo caí presa de ella, lo último que recordaba era que estaba junto a Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi; luchando codo con codo junto a ellos. Sasuke evocó al Sussano, evitando que cayéramos presos del plan ojo de luna. —Relató apresuradamente la chica pelirrosa, consiguiendo así la confianza de la kunoichi.

—No hay tiempo que perder. Tenemos que descifrar éste pergamino. —Dijo entregándole un viejo rollo de papel.

Lo cogió con precaución, desdoblándolo suavemente y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando reconoció lo que había ahí. Tenía que localizar a Naruto inmediatamente, con esto podían detener a Madara definitivamente.

—Vamos, date prisa Tenten. Tenemos que ir junto a mis compañeros.

Al ver que la chica no le contestaba, giró la cabeza, encontrándose un capullo blanco, rodeando el cuerpo de la kunoichi. Sakura frunció el ceño, gritó el nombre de la chica con todas sus fuerzas y golpeó a la raíz, rompiéndola. Sintió un cosquilleo en sus pies y se dirigió a la cascada, que ya la vislumbraba a pesar del banco de nubes que rodeaban el lugar.

Llegó justo a tiempo a la posición de Naruto y Sasuke. Miró el terreno y éste se encontraba destruido por completo. Madara estaba en lo más alto, gritando de dolor mientras un zetsu negro le atravesaba el corazón.

—Sakura —Gritó Uzumaki con alegría. —Creí…

—No. ¿Dónde está Kakashi? —Preguntó al no verlo, y al ver los ojos vidriosos de Naruto, ya sabía la respuesta. —Naruto, Sasuke, venid. —Los llamó vehementemente.

Sasuke la contempló con esos ojos tan raros, en un lado el rinnegan y en otro el sharigan. Su expresión era la de siempre. Su indiferencia era tan característica.

—Tenten me ha dado este pergamino. —Lo abrió para que pudieran comprobar el contenido del mismo. —Miradlo: son dos de los tesoros del sabio de los seis caminos. No sé si funcionará… creo que tendríamos que tener todas las armas del Rikudo. —Declaró la pelirrosa.

Madara cayó al suelo. No se movía. El equipo siete lo contempló estupefacto. No entendían que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento. Y sólo se escuchó susurrar de los labios del Uchiha Kayuga. El Zetsu negro dirigió sus ojos hacia la pelirrosa, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Sasuke apartó a Sakura en el momento en que el Zetsu negro apareció detrás de la chica.

—Sakura, no seas una molestia. —Dijo el pelinegro.

Sakura se giró hacia él, dispuesta a golpearle. Hundió su puño contra el Zetsu negro, alejándolo unos cuantos metros.

—Se defenderme sola. —Y en ese momento, se adelantó a luchar contra Kayuga, que se había apropiado del cuerpo de Madara. Sus ojos eran diabólicos.

Una gran cantidad de chakra envolvió toda la zona, destrozando todo lo que había a su paso. La tierra se empezó a resquebrajar, separándose en dos, apareciendo un río de lava. Sakura caía rápidamente hacia el calor abrasador, creía que era un genjutsu, y sintió como Naruto la agarraba fuertemente mientras levitaba.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al escuchar las palabras tan duras que Sasuke le dirigía a Naruto. Otra vez tenía esa sensación: era una carga para ellos. Nunca era suficiente, siempre tenían que estar salvándole la vida; a pesar, de que en esta batalla, lo más importante era que ellos dos siguieran con vida. El pergamino y ellos eran la clave para vencer a ese ser mitológico. No podía permitirse flaquear ahora, a pesar de las duras palabras de Sasuke, ella tenía que ser fuerte y ayudar en la medida de lo posible.

—Naruto… Sasuke tiene razón. —Habló mientras agachaba la cabeza. —Mi vida no importa. No me protejas más, no pienso morir hoy. —añadió con una sonrisa falsa.

Kayuga se abalanzó hacia ellos dos.

Sonrió al notar la presencia de los otros Kages junto a ella. Portaban tres de las armas atesoradas por el sabio: Bashōsen, el abanico de la Palma de Banano, capaz de producir cualquiera de los elementos; el Kōkinjō, la cuerda del cielo dorado, capaz de extraer el alma de las personas; y el Shichiseiken, la espada de las siete estrellas, capaz de cortar el alma de las personas e incluso maldecirlas.

Sakura abrió el pergamino e invocó a las dos reliquias: el Benihisago, capaz de sellar el alma dentro de ellas, con forma de calabaza; Kohaku no Jōhei, la vasija ámbar de la purificación, capaz de sellar a las personas dentro de ellas. Era el momento de usarlas, Kayuga luchaba con Naruto y Sasuke, no le prestaba atención. El sello de Sakura se expandió por todo su cuerpo, desprendía chakra por cada poro de su piel, estaba liberando todo su poder. Su chakra la rodeo, se sentía poderosa, más que nunca; el suelo temblaba ligeramente por la cantidad de energía que desprendía.

Los kages la miraban sorprendidos.

— Has heredado la fuerza y sabiduría de mi nieta. —confirmó Hashirama mientras señalaba la cara de Sakura. No puedo evitar sonreír al pensar en Tsunade.

La chica se sonrojó al ver como la miraba el primer Hokage.

—Tenemos que utilizar las armas contra Kayuga antes de que sea demasiado tarde. —añadió Hiruzen.

—No tenemos tiempo que perder, no sabemos cuánto tiempo aguantará mi hijo.

—Minato, es mejor que nos repartamos las armas y hagamos un ataque coordinado. Según las antiguas escrituras… —el rostro de Tobirama se iluminó al acordarse de las leyendas que escuchó antes de que Konoha se formara, aquella que los antiguos contaban de generación en generación. —Ya lo recuerdo. ¿Te acuerdas, Hashirama, de la historia que nos contaba padre?

Hashirama alzó el rostro, sumiéndose en sus recuerdos. Sus ojos se movían inquietos de un lado a otro.

—Entonces, lo mejor será que cada uno coja un arma del sabio. Sakura tendrás que usar el abanico, así crearemos una distración mientras mi hermano y yo nos acercamos para extraerle y cortarle el alma; Minato y Hiruzen se encargaran de sellarla tanto el cuerpo como el alma en las vasijas. —Hashirama dirigió su mirada a cada uno terminando de dar las órdenes para ejecutar el plan a la perfección. — ¿Listos?

—Ahora es nuestro momento de ayudar en esta guerra. Sasuke prepárate y verás de lo que soy capaz, ya no soy aquella niñita que lloraba por tu amor, ahora te demostraré de lo que estoy hecha —Gritó Sakura. Cogió con fuerza el gran Bashōsen. El peso del abanico era ligero, sus plumas eran suaves al tacto, y podía empuñarlo con suma habilidad.

La kunoichi cerró con fuerza los ojos, visualizando su chakra que iba saliendo de su cuerpo hacia el arma del Rikudo, los volvió abrir y se lanzó hacia donde estaban Naruto y Sasuke luchando con dificultad.

Kayuga tenía agarrados a ambos shinobis, mientras derramaba lágrimas y les miraba con odio. Sakura la golpeó con fuerza, rompiendo el agarre.

—¿Estáis bien? —Preguntó la chica.

Sasuke admiró la fuerza de su compañera de equipo. No sabía en qué momento le preocupaba la seguridad de ella. Cabizbajo, con el flequillo tapándole los ojos, reflexionó todos los recuerdos que tenía de ella. Ella era una molestia, tan molesta como la arena en las sandalias; fuerte, tan fuerte como un tsunami que destruye todo a su paso; hábil, tan hábil como un cuervo al lanzarse a por la presa; inteligente, tan inteligente como él. Los ojos de ella eran dos piedras preciosas verdes, jade, que brillaban cuando él estaba cerca, haciéndole sentir especial. Siempre la protegió de todo mal, incluso de él mismo; por eso la abandonó, la intentó matar en varias ocasiones… y ni aun así había conseguido que la chica le dejara de hablar. A pesar de haber estado cegado por la venganza, nunca olvidó a sus compañeros. Sabía que cuando acabara la guerra tendría que darles muchas explicaciones a ambos… sobretodo a ella.

Naruto contempló a su amiga, sonriéndole. Realmente todos eran diferentes a cuando tenían doce años.

—Sakura, no te preocupes. Déjanos esto a nosotros.—Le guiñó un ojo.

—No puedo evitarlo, Naruto. Tenemos un plan para sellar a Kayuga.

—Tenéis que usar las herramientas del Rikudo para sellar al zetsu negro, que resulta que es el otro hijo de Kayuga… Nosotros tenemos el poder especial para sellarla a ella. Ustedes —señaló a los Kages—ocuparos del zetsu negro, tenéis que utilizar las vasijas en él. Él fue el que urdió todo el plan… por culpa de él… —agachó su cabeza.

La mano de Sakura agarró la suya con fuerza, dándole a entender que no estaba solo, que comprendía su sufrimiento. Se arrimó al pelinegro, alargó su brazo izquierdo y le rodeó con suavidad. El roce de Sasuke en su piel era cálido, un hormigueo subía deprisa por su pecho, acelerándole los látidos de su corazón. Su olor era embriagador. Se iba a retirar, pero él le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza y se separó de ella.

Naruto contempló la escena con felicidad.

—Naruto, tenemos que sellar a Kayuga. Sakura ten cuidado. —Y sin más se puso en posición de ataque, sin mirarla más.

Los cuatro Kages se unieron en el ataque. Cada uno ya tenía su arma preparada. Habían escuchado la conversación del Uchiha, así que ya sabía cómo tenían que actuar.

—Ahora Sakura —gritó el primer Hokage.

Todos los elementos fueron invocados a donde se encontraba Kayuga, que luchaba tranquilamente. Agua, fuego, tierra, aire. Y tras haber agotado todo su chakra, el símbolo en su frente desapareció; cerró los ojos, no sabía si volvería a despertar, pero al menos trabajó con su antiguo equipo y no fue una carga.

* * *

**_"Cada mañana, al despertar, resucitamos; porque al dormir morimos unas horas en que, libres del cuerpo, recobramos la vida espiritual que antes tuvimos cuando aún no habitábamos la carne que ahora nos define y nos limita, y éramos, sin ser, misterio puro en el ritmo total del Universo." Elías Nandino._**

Sentía como su cara se humedecía, como su cuerpo era sujetado con fuerza y estrujado, y a sus oídos llegaban unas palabras suaves, agradables. No podía moverse. Abrió sus ojos con lentitud, todo era oscuro.

—Sakura, no puedes dejarme tú también. Ahora sé que eres importante para mí, tienes que despertar, me prometiste que te quedarías conmigo siempre… —Susurraba el Uchiha. Las lágrimas le resbalaban por su rostro.—Quiero que reconstruyamos el mundo shinobi juntos, con Naruto. Quiero que te…—el joven se interrumpió al escucharla hablar.

—Sasuke-kun —añadió feliz.

Sasuke la separó de su cuerpo, para quedarse embelesado con sus ojos. Ya no tenía que ser el niño consumido por la venganza, a aquel que le arrebataron la niñez, ahora todo volvía a su cauce. El odio, la venganza… ya quedó atrás, tras esa batalla. Había cambiado: su corazón latía con rapidez, recordándole que la amaba más que a su propia vida. Volvía a ser el niño que fue antes de la desgracia de los Uchiha.

Sakura le contempló extasiada. Su respiración era agitada. Acercó sus labios a los del joven, sellándolos con un casto beso.

—Sakura, Sasuke… lo conseguimos. —Gritó Naruto, interrumpiendo el momento íntimo de sus compañeros, sin percatarse del beso que se habían dado ni de la situación en la que se encontraban ambos.

Sasuke le miró fijamente, haciendo que el chico se apartara de ellos dos.

—Quítate del medio, Naruto… —siseó fulminándole con la mirada.

Sakura sonrío y un pensamiento se le vino a la mente: "por fin regresaste Sasuke-kun, y esta vez para quedarte a mi lado. Naruto, lo conseguimos".

* * *

Notas de la autora: Espero que hayáis disfrutado de esta pequeña historia tanto como disfruté yo al escribirlas. Un saludo y nos vemos pronto.


End file.
